Honeybadgers and Future Potions Masters
by Moonbeams and Magick
Summary: Iris Evans is currently waiting to be sorted into her first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wWzardry. She can't wait to join her sister Lily and your best friend Severus who she's had a crush on for the past two years. Snape x OC.


**Chapter 1: The Train Ride to First Year**

**_A/N: Right, it's about time that I started editing my stories properly myself since I'm not getting a beta, apparently. I've looked for one, but no one wants the job. Oh well, my job then. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Iris and the plot of this story.**

It was a beautiful day for September 2nd, 1972. It was also Iris Evans' first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was immensely excited. She woke up excitedly and ran into her favourite sister, Lily's room to wake her sister. "Lils! We have to get up! We'll be late!" she excitedly told the redhead happily.

The red-haired witch woke up groggily as she got ready, having her trunk ready for a week. She had helped Iris with her trunk last night so that she wouldn't be panicking in the morning. After a shower and when they were dressed, they helped each other bring their trunks down the stairs and had breakfast before heading to the station. Their dad, Harrison Evans drove them to the station. Before leaving the house, Rose Evans, their mother, gave them some money for the train as well as sandwiches and a packet of crisps each, as well as one for their friend, Severus. On their way to the station, Harrison picked up Severus to drop him to the station with his daughters. He turned to the young black haired wizard as he jokingly told him, "Look after my girls, Severus. See you at Christmas!" Severus answered stoically, "As always, Mr. Evans." He smiled at the ebony-haired boy and watched the trio of friends board the train. From there, Lily went to go and find Remus Lupin, leaving Severus and Iris alone for a while. They found a compartment that was empty and on the quiet side of the train. After a few moments of silence, Iris quietly told him, "Mum made you a sandwich with some crisps, Sev." Severus smiled a little at the emerald-eyed first year as he replied, "Thank you, Iris. I hope that you enjoy your first year. Which house are you hoping for? Gryffindor like your sister, no doubt." She smiled back at him while shaking her head, making her back length reddish-brown curls shake as she answered, "Actually, I'm hoping for Hufflepuff or Slytherin. It would be nice to be with you. Lily already has friends but you have few, Sev. You need us." His obsidian eyes spoke a thousand emotions as he replied, "That I do, but I hope to Merlin you end up in Hufflepuff. You're loyal and hard-working." She smiled at him, "Thank you, Sev. You're the most ambitious person with the intention to succeed in life that I've ever met."

He smiled a little wider at that, "Thank you. Do you think Lily will be back soon?" he asked curiously. Iris snorted in derision, "And miss the chance to bicker with Potter? I highly doubt it, Sev." Severus' eyes lit up with the notion of Iris disliking the raven-haired Gryffindor, "You mean to say that you don't like Potter either?" Iris smiled, "Why should I? He's a tosser." Just then, someone barged into their quiet compartment. It was four boys and a girl in Gryffindor uniforms. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. The messy raven smirked at Iris as he asked, "Tosser? Not talking about me, are you, Evans Jr?" Iris rolled her eyes as she answered, "Who else is a tosser that I know? And I haven't even met you. That's purely from Lily's letters and stories." He grinned at that, only taking the information that Lily had been talking about him. "Been talking about little old me at home have you then, Evans?" he asked her, grinning. Lily glared at Iris as if to say '_why would you say that?_' before answering, "If you _must_ know Potter, my sister was curious as to who made me so angry in my last letter. I then explained what you did to poor Severus last year." Sirius smiled at that as he answered, "Ah yes, that darling shampoo incident. That was brilliance." Remus gave him a sharp look as if to say '_be quiet or else_' before introducing everyone, "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. This idiot beside me is Sirius Black, the other idiot who was just talking is James Potter as you probably know from your sister and this is Peter Pettigrew." The shy, mousy haired boy blushed when being introduced. He had thought that Lily was pretty, but he thought that her sister was beautiful. "Hi, my name's Peter. I don't believe that I've had the pleasure of learning your name." he shyly asked her with a smile, blushing. "Iris Evans. Nice to meet you, Peter." the emerald-eyed girl replied with a smile that irked Severus.

In Severus' mind, Iris was _his._ That notion had been placed in his head from an early age. Even from when they were younger, whenever they used to play, usually Cinderella as it was Lily's favourite and as the oldest she was the boss, Iris would be the princess and he the prince, Lily usually the fairy godmother. From an early age, he'd accepted that Iris Evans would be his one day. No one was going to get in the way of that. Not Pettigrew, not Potter, not even Black. No point mentioning Lupin since he was too busy falling over himself for Black. Sirius smirked at Iris as he winked playfully, "Sirius Black, at your service, my dear witch." Iris rolled her eyes as she talked to Remus, "How do you cope with this lot, Remus?" Remus smiled, "They're not that bad." James and Lily were heard shouting at each other in the corridor a few minutes later as Remus whispered, "Honestly Iris, I don't know. Your sister asked me the same question, funnily enough." Severus watched the easy-going banter between Iris and the wolf. He'd need to keep an eye on the wolf especially, even more so than Pettigrew. Severus quietly asked Iris about halfway through the train ride, "Can I have a sandwich, please?" Iris smiled, handing him the sandwich her mother had labeled as his – ham and cheese. She and Lily had a special fondness for cheese and onion sandwiches. Their mum had packed this for them with salt and vinegar crisps for Iris and Severus while Lily had smoky bacon. The trolley wasn't far from their compartment when the Mauraders, who were making quite a maddening ruckus, spotted the trolley. James Potter smiled charmingly at Lily, "Anything sweet for you, love?" Lily glowered at him while getting money out of her pocket, asking the trolley lady for three pumpkin pasties and three chocolate frogs. She handed a pasty and frog to Severus and Iris with a smile. "Thanks sis. Ooh, these pasties are delicious!" Iris commented happily. Severus smiled at her, opening his chocolate frog to reveal a Gellert Grindelwald card. James saw the card and snickered while muttering, "So like a slimy Slytherin to get a Dark Wizard on a chocolate frog." Severus glowered at him hatefully as he tore into the chocolate frog. Iris opened hers to reveal Merlin himself as she excitedly told Severus, "Look Sev, I've got Merlin, again! I'll trade you if you'd like. I already have Merlin but as you know I've been searching for Grindlewald all this time." Severus smiled, understanding her logic and honored that she'd give up her second Merlin card just to make him feel better.

He chuckled as he replied, "Hmm… I don't know, Ris. Grindelwald is _rare._ Almost as rare as you, my dear Hufflepuff." Iris giggled happily, knowing by the tone of his voice that he was joking. "Oh alright. I'll give you my second Merlin card and if you're right about Hufflepuff, I'll give you a Galleon." she persuaded him with a sweet smile. He grinned as he told her, handing her the card, "No thank you, Ris. That would be cruel because I simply _know_ that you're a Hufflepuff." She grinned as she cheekily replied, "Is that so, my dear self-assured Slytherin?" Severus smirked slightly at her as he replied, "Indeed it is and you know it. I've never met someone who's more loyal, dedicated, patient, hard-working and as fair as you." She blushed at the word 'fair', knowing that he meant it as '_never-cheats-on-a-test fair_' but she couldn't help blushing to the roots of her reddish-brown coppery hair. _"Ooh,_ is Evans Jr blushing for Snape? Do I detect a little crush? Aww, how _cute."_ James Potter snidely assessed with a malevolent smirk. Iris barked at him, "Shove off, Potter! None of your business anyways." James smirked and turned the other way, whistling. Iris turned to Severus as she asked him quietly, "Please say reassuring words to me so that I don't go to Azkaban for his murder." Severus laughed quietly as he replied, "I had the very same feeling when Lily and I first met him last year. Potter was too nosy for his own good back then, too Ris. But listen to me, there are no baking supplies in Azkaban." She giggled happily at his reassuring words, "Thank you. I shudder to think about what I'd do if I couldn't make cookies for my favourite Slytherin and my darling big sister." Severus beamed on the inside but outwardly smirked a little, "Why, thank you. I look forward to a batch of my usual, Ris." She smiled as she answered happily, "As soon as I'm sorted, I'll find out where the kitchens are and get started on a fresh batch of oat and raisin cookies for you, Sev." she winked playfully at him, simply curious of his reaction. He struggled to hide his smile but managed as he replied, "I can hardly wait. Now, as much as I'd like to chatter to my favourite Hufflepuff all day, we need to get changed into our robes. I'll be back soon, Ris." She smiled at him as she asked Lily to get the boys to leave, "Sis, we're almost there. Could you get the boys to leave so we can get changed? They'll listen to you."

Lily smiled softly at her little sister. "Of course, Rissy." She shouted to the rest of the compartment, "If you three don't leave right now, I'll be forced to hex off your balls!" James, Peter, and Sirius left quickly before Lily could hex off their genitals. Remus stayed in the compartment, continuing to read the book that he had been reading for most of the journey before getting ready to get dressed into his robes. Iris quizzically looked at Lily as she explained in a whispered tone, "Remus has only had eyes for one person in all of Hogwarts and it's neither of us. He won't look, he's too much of a sweetheart to invade our privacy like that." Iris smirked as she whispered back, "Let me guess, Sirius Black?" Lily looked at her with a baffled expression, "How did you know?" Iris laughed happily, "My darling sister, did you see the way they looked at each other? It was unmistakable that they adore each other." Iris changed into her uniform, not yet marked with a House crest. Lily changed into her Gryffindor uniform and as did Remus. He whispered to them when they were fully dressed, "I'd appreciate if neither of you told him. Or anyone else for that matter. I'm waiting for the right time to tell him." Iris smiled, thinking that they were adorable, "Of course. Hey Remus, do you like chocolate? I don't mean to brag but I make amazing chocolate chip cookies." Remus smiled as Lily told him, "She's not lying. They're the stuff of legend. So gooey, sweet and the smell… mmm…" Iris smiled at her sister as she scooped her hair into a black scrunchie, shaping a messy bun as she replied, "I'll make you some as soon as I find the kitchen Remus, in return for you not telling Severus. I _know_ that you know." Remus smiled as he whispered, "I'm glad that someone does. It was about time and frankly, the poor thing needs someone. Don't tell them I said that." Iris grinned, "My lips are sealed and expect a batch of cookies for yourself." Remus smiled and pulled out a Transfiguration book to read. The boys returned, pushing Severus roughly into the compartment. Iris was infuriated as she shouted at them, "I'm telling you right now, you leave him alone or so help me, I'll hex you into next Tuesday!"

James didn't seem fazed and plopped down next to Lily who was asleep for the remaining hour of the journey. James slipped an arm around her, snuggling her close to him while she slept, careful not to wake her. Severus smirked as he whispered to Iris, "Do you have your camera with you, Ris?" Iris answered happily, "You're _evil..._ I love it. You know that she'll kill you. And him, by the looks of it." She took her camera out of her bookbag and snapped a quick photo of James and Lily who had fallen asleep together. In the other corner, Sirius had fallen asleep on Remus, to the werewolf's delight. He snuggled him close as Iris snapped a photo of the two. Remus knew what she had done instantly. Remus asked her politely, "Can I have that, please?" Iris smiled, "Of course. That's why I took it, silly. Don't wait too long, Remus." Remus chuckled as he replied with a soft smile, "I could tell you the same thing, Iris." She smiled as she handed him the polaroid image of the wolf and the star all snuggled up. Remus slipped it into his robe pockets and smiled at her. She returned to Severus as she asked, "Sev, can we find a quiet space to talk? I need to ask you something." Severus smiled as he silently put the book he had been reading away and shoved it into a book back that he plopped onto his shoulder. Iris beamed, leading him to another empty compartment. Or so she thought. She told him, "I'm nervous about the year." He hugged her close, "You'll be great, Ris. You'll make an amazing witch." Out of the shadows of the compartment, a wizard in Slytherin robes with his long white-blond hair tied into a ponytail with a black silk ribbon. He quietly asked, "My, my. Such a pretty little first year. Do introduce me to your little friend, Severus." Lucius Malfoy asked with a predatory smile. Severus noticeably flinched as he told the blond, "This is Iris Evans, the sister of Lily Evans. Iris, this is Lucius Malfoy, one of the few friends I made in the first year." Iris smiled cheerfully, not sure what to make of the blond as she shook his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Lucius. I'm going to be sorted when we get to the castle."

Lucius smiled again as he frostily asked her, "Oh, is that so? Which house are you hoping for, Miss Evans?" Iris decided that she didn't like Lucius. Her gut was telling her that he was the kind of trouble that Severus had warned her about once when they had been lying in their field in Spinner's End near the orchard of apple trees and the lake. "I was hoping to be sorted into Hufflepuff. If you excuse us, my sister is calling us. I'll see you soon, Lucius." Iris politely told him with a smile, grasping Severus' hand and attempting to dart off. Lucius silently chuckled and grasped her other hand to kiss it in an upper-class gesture, "Good day, Miss Evans." Severus led her back to the compartment where Lily and the Mauraders were. They heard shouting from there and decided to go into the neighboring compartment instead. "What was it you were going to ask me before Lucius stepped in, Ris?" Severus asked her curiously. She blushed while she asked, "I meant to ask you if you had a girlfriend or boyfriend or something at Hogwarts, out of curiosity, obviously Sev." She smiled, lying through her teeth to her best friend. Severus smiled, knowing this but going along with it anyway, "No, I don't have anyone. There is this one witch who I would love nothing more than to be mine. It's Hogsmeade weekend this weekend and I'm going to ask her go with me, Ris." Iris' face fell but she didn't show it, _"Oh..._ That's wonderful, Sev. I'm so happy for you." She hugged him close. He smiled, as the train began to come to a stop. "We should get back before Lily murders him with a spoon." She joked with him amicably which he chuckled at before speaking, "Indeed, let's go."

And with that, they walked back to the compartment. Lily and James were shouting. Iris walked over to her big sister, tapping the redhead's shoulder, "Lils? I think the train is stopping soon. Would you walk me to the boats? You promised." Lily hugged her little sister close, "Of course, Iris. I promised. Let's go." She took her little sister's hand and walked with her off of the train, leading her to the boats where she would be rowed across the lake to be Sorted in the castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
